Feel the Beat
by twilighter12
Summary: Bella, Edward, Emmet, and Jasper are all in a band and act as one big family. But, what happens when Bella starts feeling a different type of love towards Edward? Will he feel the same way? Please RxR. :D
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Bella! We're gonna be late!" Edward yelled from the passenger seat of the van. I quickly checked my hair and makeup before running outside to get in the car. It was our band's first real gig, and I wanted to look my best. Too bad I couldn't say the same for Jasper, Emmet, and Edward. They all looked as if they had just rolled out of bed and put on whatever clothes were lying on the floor. Sad thing about that is that's probably exactly what they did.

"Sorry guys," I said once I was seated and Emmet had started driving.

"It's cool, Bella. You know you are the hottest one here besides me, of course, so you really don't need to spend that much time getting ready," Emmet joked. I could see Jasper and Edward roll their eyes at his cocky remark and I couldn't help but laugh.

In our band, we were like a big family. Emmet was like the overprotective big brother who would kick any guy's ass that even looked at me funny. Jasper was the one that would always help me deal with my emotions, no matter what I was going through. And, Edward was my rock. We had been friends ever since we were little kids, and I couldn't imagine not having him in my life.

"So, who's gonna get laid tonight?" Emmet asked. He was well known for his playboy attitude since all of the girls practically threw themselves at him. He had always said that he would stop his ways for the right girl, but he just hadn't met her yet.

"Is that all you think about?" Edward retaliated. Edward, despite his gorgeous looks, was a bit of a prude. He dated a couple girls, but never really did anything with them. He once told me that he was going to wait for the right girl to share such an intimate thing with.

"What? With good looks like mine, I can't help but use them to my advantage," Emmet joked, lightly punching Edward's arm.

"How are you and Alice?" I asked Jasper while Edward and Emmet kept hitting each other like five-year-olds. Alice was Jasper's new girlfriend, and though we hadn't met her yet, from the way Jasper talked about her she sounded like the type of girl I could get along with.

"We're good. She might come tonight, if her boss lets her off work," he said.

"Oh! I hope she comes. I want to meet her," I replied. It would actually be nice to get away from all of this testosterone every now-and-then.

"She wants to meet you too. She has this weird feeling you guys will be best friends," he said laughing.

"Awesome," I told him. I could really tell that he liked her, just by the way his facial expression changed whenever she was brought up. It was really sweet.

"Bella, what are you're plans afterwards? Got any hot dates?" Emmet asked. Leave it to him to ask the vulgar questions.

"No, I'm going home right after," I replied. I wasn't a big fan of staying out after our gigs.

"Oh, um. . . I'm going to have the van; I have to do something afterwards. I can give you a ride though," he told me.

"Oh, it's cool. I'll get a cab or something," I said. I didn't want to be a damper on whatever plans he had.

"You sure?" he questioned.

"Positive. Don't worry about it."

Nobody really talked after that. We were all trying to calm our nerves before we got on stage. This was the gig that would either make or break us. Jasper said that he had some connections so that people from some record labels would come.

When we pulled up at the club, the guys were instantly hoarded by the local groupies. The slutty six, we called them. There was Jessica, Lauren, Michelle, Diana, Megan, and Brandi. They had absolutely no shame. Lauren even gave Edward her bra once. She said it was a token of her gratitude towards his amazing ability to play the guitar. The rest of us found it as disgusting.

"Oh, Edward. You look so good!" Lauren gushed. She ran up to him and placed her skanky hands on his chest and gave him, what I'm sure she thought, a sexy stare. It made her look constipated, in my opinion.

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready," Edward told her, prying her hands off of him. I almost laughed out loud when I saw him grab her wrists with just two fingers, staying as far away from her hands as he could manage. We were probably thinking the same thing, "who knows where those things have been,"

Once the guys escaped from them, we started setting up on stage. I was the lead singer and Edward was my backup and guitarist. Emmet also played guitar while Jasper played drums. We called ourselves Twilight. Edward thought of the name. He said that in a way, twilight was the end of one day, but the beginning of another. He wanted our music to be the end of all the meaningless crap that was out there, and the beginning to a whole new type of music, filled with compassion and true meaning.

"Ready?" Edward whispered in my ear, totally causing me to jump.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I told him nervously.

"Two minutes!" the club manager said as he came up on stage.

"Knock 'em out, Bells," Edward told me before he ran to his spot and plugged in his guitar. All the lights in the club went out, except the ones on the stage. This was really it. I could feel the sweat pouring down my face. I gave the room a quick once over and stopped when I saw Seth, the manager. He gave me quick thumbs up, which was my queue to start talking.

"How you all doing tonight?" I asked loudly, earning a huge response from the crowd. I loved when they reacted that way; it gave me such an adrenaline rush.

"We're Twilight, and we are totally excited to perform for you guys tonight!" I said. Once again, the crowd starting cheering and clapping.

"This first song is called Decode, and we hope you like it," I said before turning to Edward, giving him his queue to start.

Once the music began, I started to sing. All of my nerves completely disappeared from my body as the first note left my body.

_How can I decide what's right_

_When you're clouding up my mind?_

__

I can't win your losing fight all the time.

How can I ever own what's mine

When you're always taking sides?

But you won't take away my pride, no not this time.

Not this time…

How did we get here

When I used to know you so well?

But how did we get here?

I think I know.

I could feel the crowds excitement radiating off of them, and as I glanced at them and saw them all dancing or cheering, my addreniline went through the roof.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_After I sang the chorus again the crowd went crazy with cheers. I looked over at Edward and saw him smiling hugely, which only made me happier.

And it's hanging on your tongue.

Just boiling in my blood.

But you think that I can't see

What kind of man you really are

If you're a man at all.

Well I will figure this one out

On my own.

I'm screaming I love you so

My thoughts you can't decode.

How did we get here

When I used to know you so well?

But how did we get here?

I think I know.

_Do you see what we've done?_I finished up the song and looked at Emmet, who gave me a big thumbs up, and back at Jasper who gave me an air high five. We had nailed it. There was no way that we wouldn't get some kind of offer from someone.

We're gonna make such fools of ourselves.

Do you see what we've done?

We're gonna make such fools or ourselves.

How did we get here

When I used to know you so well?

But how did we get here?

I think I know.

There is something I see in you.

It might kill me.

I want it to be true.

"You did awesome, Bella," Edward said as he pulled me into a hug. I was abruptly overwhelmed by how good it felt to be in his arms, so I slowly disentangled myself from him.

"Thank you, Edward. You too," I said.

I went backstage to get some water when I saw Emmet and this blonde girl talking. I wondered who she was, since she wasn't one of his usual groupies.

"Oh, hey Bella. You did awesome tonight!" he said, giving me a hug just like Edward did. I didn't feel the same way I did when Edward hugged me as I did when he did. Odd.

"You too!" I answered. "Who's she?" I questioned once he let me go.

"This is Rosalie. We've been hanging out for a while so I decided to invite her tonight." The look on his face led me to believe that he actually liked this woman for who she was, rather than what she looked liked.

"Hi, Rosalie. I'm Bella," I said to her. As I took a couple of steps closer to her, I noticed how breathtakingly gorgeous she was. She had long blonde hair and absolutely flawless skin. No wonder Emmet liked her.

"Hi, Bella. It's so nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you," she said happily.

"All good I hope," I joked.

She responded by simply nodding, and I could tell that she wanted to be with Emmet. "It was nice to meet you, but I've got to get going," I said. I wasn't really going to leave, but I wanted them to have some time to themselves. It made me happy to see Emmet actually like a girl. As I was leaving, I bumped into Edward's chest. I could feel how buff he was under his shirt, and I instantly started blushing.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's all good. Have you seen Emmet and Jasper? This record producer guy wants to talk to all of us," he said excitedly.

"Oh my god, seriously?" I asked. This was amazing. We were finally going to get a reward for all of our hard work.

"Yeah," he said pulling me into another hug.

"Emmet's back there, I'll go see if I can find Jasper," I told him. I really just wanted to be out of his arms. The feeling was so odd.

I ran around back and saw Jasper and what I assumed was Alice talking. "Jasper!" I yelled.

"What's up?" he questioned.

"Edward said this guy wants to talk to us. He's from a label," I told him. His face instantly changed as he gave Alice a quick kiss on the cheek and started walking towards me.

"I'll be right back!" he called to her.

"Take your time," she replied.

"Hi, Alice!" I called. Though I didn't know her, I thought that it would be polite to say hello to the person that one of my best friends was so smitten with.

Once we found Emmet and Edward on stage with a man in a suit, all of my nerves returned. He was either going to tell us that he loved us, or that he hated us.

"Hello you guys. My name is James, and there is a couple things I'd like to talk to you about."

**A/N: The song that she sang is Decode by Paramore. It's actually a song that is on the Twilight movie soundtrack. You should definitely check it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

"Hello you guys. My name is James and there is a couple things I'd like to talk to you about." The words were replaying in my head over and over again. My nerves were going insane. I looked over at Bella, and saw her nervously chewing on her lip, something that I found completely adorable. Over the past couple of months, my feelings for Bella became more than that of her life long best friend. She was unlike every other woman in the world. But, I knew that she didn't feel the same. How could she when we've been friends for this long?

I pulled my thoughts away from Bella and gave all my attention to James.

"I don't want to keep you guys here that long, so I might as well cut to the chase. You did awesome tonight. I don't know if you guys noticed, but the crowd absolutely loved you, and honestly, I loved you too." After he said that, I was ecstatic. He actually liked us.

"Thank you," Bella said after a couple of moments. I'm sure she was gathering her composure like the rest of us during that time.

"No, thank you, Bella. You guys aren't like a lot of other bands out there, and that's a good thing. We need some diversity, and you guys are giving that. Basically, the label and I would like to sign you," he told us. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. All of my dreams were being handed to me. Everything that the band and I had worked towards was finally being rewarded.

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Emmet said excitedly. He was almost bouncing in his chair he was so happy. Not that I could blame him, though.

"Yeah, but you guys are going to need a manager and all that jazz. They basically take care of all the contracts and stuff. The label can give you one, or if you have someone that you really trust you can talk to them. I want to meet with you guys formally a week from tomorrow. So, Bella. Can I get your number perhaps? Just so that I can call to let you know what time and where it is?" Though I was so excited that we were actually going to be formally meeting with a label, and possibly getting signed, I couldn't stop the jealousy that flooded through me when James asked for Bella's number. I know that he meant well, but that didn't dull the anger.

"Sure," Bella said as she reached in her bag and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I saw her scribble her number and give him the paper, but I started seeing red when his hand lingered on hers for a moment. I know that I had no claim on her, and I knew that she didn't feel what I felt, but that still didn't calm what I was feeling. I looked at Bella and I saw her smiling, but it wasn't the smile that she gave when she was truly happy. It was the smile that she gave someone when she was uncomfortable, but she just wanted to be polite. I couldn't help but laugh with relief. She didn't like him, or so it seemed.

"Great. I'll give you a call and then we can meet up," he said, only looking at Bella. Something was up with this guy, and I really didn't like it. Maybe I was just being weird, overanalyzing everything probably, but still.

We waited until he left the room until we started acting like six-year-olds, jumping up and down and yelling with joy.

"Oh my god! This is amazing!" Bella said, clapping her hands. Emmet picked her up and swung her in a circle before letting her down.

"We're gonna be famous, bitches!" Emmet yelled, slapping Jasper and I on the back.

"This is freaking awesome. All our hard work is finally going to pay off," Jasper said. He was acting somewhat reserved, but that was how he always was. I knew he felt just as happy as the rest of us.

"We have to go celebrate!" Bella said. I was utterly surprised. She never really liked to go out, but this was a special occasion.

"Crap. I already had plans," Emmet said. What could possibly be more important that celebrating with his band after getting an offer from a label?

"Oh, come on, Emmet. Please?" Bella begged. She gave him the puppy dog look that he could never resist, so he gave in.

"Fine, but I'm going to bring someone with me."

"Is it Rosalie?" Bella asked. Now I was curious. Who was Rosalie and how come I hadn't heard of her before?

"Yeah," Emmet said happily.

"Who's she?" I asked him.

"Emmet's new lady. I think this one will actually last more than a couple of days though," Bella joked.

"Can I bring Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah!" Bella said excitedly.

"Okay, I'll go get her and Emmet go and get Rosalie." With that Emmet and Jasper left and Bella and I started walking to the van.

"This is so surreal," Bella said as she looked up at me under her long lashes. She was so beautiful.

"I know. It's almost too good to be true," I said. I casually draped an arm around Bella's shoulders, just wanting some sort of contact with her. Her warm, petite body felt so good against mine.

"Yeah," she whispered.

I continued to walk with my arm around her, just wanting to feel her beside me.

I knew in my mind that I needed to tell her how I felt, especially before we were going to be thrown into the music world. I needed her to know that nobody could love her like I did. Most of all, I needed her to know that even if she didn't feel the same way as I did, I would still be there for her.

"Bella," I began. It was now or never.

"Yes?" she asked shyly.

"There's something that I need to tell you," I barely managed to say. I needed to spit it out before my nervousness made it impossible to talk.

"Okay," she said.

"I. . . I want you to know. ." I had almost said it. My feelings for her were almost exposed, and then Emmet and the rest of them came running up.

"Let's go celebrate, guys!" he yelled.

I couldn't believe it. I had finally worked up enough nerve to tell the woman that I loved more than anything how I really felt, and it my opportunity got shot down.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this is super late, and I appologize. I know it's short as well, and again, I appologize. I missed a lot of school, so I have a crap load of homework to make up so it's been hard to find time to write. I hope you guys like this chapter though. Please RxR. :D**

BPOV

"We can't all fit in the van," Edward said once everyone got there. He seemed sort of upset, and I had no idea why. He was about to tell me something, but then Emmet had to say something and interrupt him. I couldn't fathom what would be that important to make him as upset as he seemed at the moment.

"Oh, shit. Well then how about I ride with Rose and Jasper can ride with Alice?" Emmet suggested. Great. Things already seemed tense as far as Edward was concerned, and I wasn't so sure that sticking us in a car together was the greatest idea.

"Yeah," I said. I didn't want to seem rude.

"Great. Let's go to Eclipse. I've never been," Jasper says. I shoot a glance his way to see that he as an arm wrapped around Alice's waist. How cute.

"Okay. See you guys there," Edward says. We all go walking our separate ways, and you could easily say that I was surprised when Edward opened my door for me. I knew he was a gentleman, but I was getting the impression he was mad at me.

Once we were in the van I decided to ask him what was the matter.

"You okay? You seem kind of mad," I told him bluntly. We had been friends for so long, we learned it was best to not beat around the bush.

"I don't know," he replied. Well, that definitely wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"Uhm. . .okay?" I say in a questioning tone, hopefully implying that I wanted him to continue.

"Bella, look. There is something that I need to say to you before we are hit with all this craziness. I just don't know how you're going to take it. A part of me is telling me to just say it, but another part of me is telling me that I'm a total idiot for even considering it. I just need to figure out what part is more dominant, I guess," he said. I was truly confused at this point. What would he need to tell me that he already hasn't? We have been friends for so long, and told each other so much, I didn't really think that we kept secrets.

"Edward, what is it? You know you can tell me anything," I said.

I saw him clench his jaw, and give out a big sigh. He was obviously debating whether or not to say anything. The suspense was killing me.

"Bella, I love you," he finally said. I couldn't believe that he just said that. I mean, I knew that he loved me like a friend, but he didn't need to tell me that, so he must of meant that he _loved_ me loved me. This was crazy. How could he love me? He was the epitome of perfect, while I was the epitome of average. People like him aren't supposed to be interested in people like me.

"Wow," I finally manage to choke out. I knew that I needed a better response than that, but I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say that I loved him too, but I didn't want him to think that I was just saying that.

I wouldn't be just saying that. I do love him, and I have for a while now. I knew that I felt something towards him, but I didn't know it was that strong until tonight when he gave me a hug. The shocks that went through my body, and the longing to stay in that place forever, cemented the fact that he was the person that I was supposed to be with. He was the person that could easily claim every ounce of my heart if he wanted to.

Luckily for me, he wanted to.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have said that. This must be weird," he said frantically. I stopped his rambling by placing a finger over his lips.

"Can we not go to the club? I'll call Emmet and tell him something came up," I told him. I just wanted to go somewhere were I could tell him how I felt. Somewhere private, where the worries of some drunken sluts throwing themselves at Edward wouldn't be in the back of my mind.

"Uhm. . .sure. But where?" he asks.

"My place?" Most guys would think that a statement like that meant hooking up. But, Edward knew me better than that. I just wanted to be somewhere private.

"Yeah, but what are you going to tell Emmet?" Since Emmet wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, I wouldn't have to worry about finding too complex of an excuse.

"I'll just say I started to feel sick and you took me home."

"Okay," he replies. I can hear the excitement in his voice, as if he's happy I didn't run away screaming after he declared his love for me. What a silly boy. Who would run away from him after he told you he loved you?

When we pulled up at my house, Edward opened my door for me again. Always the gentleman. I smiled shyly at him before I grabbed his hand. I could tell that he was surprised, and so was I.

When we got into the house I turned on all the lights, never once letting go of his hand. We sat down on the couch, rather closely, and I looked Edward in the eyes. It was hard to form any coherent thoughts while his amazingly gorgeous green eyes were looking straight at me, but I managed.

"Edward, I love you too," I whispered. His expression almost caused me to laugh out loud. He looked so shocked.

"Are you serious?" he questioned.

"Of course I am," I replied. How could I joke about something like that?

Not two seconds after I was done talking, his lips were on mine in a bone-

melting kiss. It was perfect. My hands slowly made their way up to his silky hair, and his hands traveled down to my lower back. After a couple minutes, we started to slow down.

"Whoa," he whispered once we were done. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah," I agreed.

He gently pulled me against his chest and positioned us so that we were lying next to each other on the couch. He took the blanket that was lying on the back of the couch and draped it over us.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered in my ear. Shivers went down my spine as I turned to face him. I was overwhelmed by how much emotion was in his eyes.

"I love you too, Edward," I said. I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and snuggled into his chest. This was so perfect.

I could easily say that there was nobody as happy as I was in this moment. The man of my dreams loves me, as I do him. Things couldn't get any better.

I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face, thinking about the future that awaited me. The future with Edward Cullen.


End file.
